Rohan au Fairy Tail
by Eu sunt Dracul 1
Summary: Whether expected or unexpected turns of events, it doesn't matter to him. Even in his own world or other, Rohan will never leave his profession as a manga artist, even if it means standing against wizards, dragons and demons..Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story contains some heavy spoilers from Jojo part 4 and 6 Along with Rohan's one shot mini series. You have been warned. So don't complain after reading it if you are okay with spoilers.**

 **CHAPTER 1: New place, New faces**

 **Morioh, Jojo Universe 585, Year 20XX**

Faster! More faster! Even more!

He had to be! There was no any other alternate! This is a matter far above even life and death for him.

The sound of pen and brushes scratching the surface of paper could be clearly heard throughout the house.

He had to complete his manga on time. It doesn't matter if the time of the entire universe was accelerating at unbelievable speed. Several days of time was passing in few seconds. All because of Enrico Pucci's stand Made in Heaven. His plan to destroy the entire universe and reshaping it according to his own desires.

But he was oblivious to all of this. He never in life was late for completing manga on given deadline. And he won't let anything beat him not even time.

Rohan Kishibe, one of the most popular manga artist of all time, was determined to complete his manga on time. It was race against the time itself. The ink in pen was drying as he soon he refills it. But he, the great Rohan Kishibe, will prove why he is the greatest manga artist of all time. Even time won't stop him!

Moving his hands at the speed far exceeding the speed of light itself, Rohan started to draw his manga without any other thought in his mind.

He was almost finished! Yes! He did it! He completed the manga before the deadline even in accelerated time! A sigh of relief escaped his mouth.

Now time to find about who was behind all of this. This time acceleration would cause too much trouble if it went on forever, for everyone including himself.

As Rohan step outside, the ground below him suddenly disappeared. Before he could register anything else, his sight was covered by bright light.

He felt as if he was stabbed in the chest numerous times. He tried to scream but wasn't able to. His body won't move despite his desperate attempts. Suddenly a peaceful respite flooded his body as he was pulled free from the world of pain, flopping to the ground outside with a solid thump. The last thing Rohan saw before he passed out was a number of odd looking trees and buildings surrounding him and a strong feeling of weird energy. His eyes closed and just as darkness claimed him.

Unknownst to Rohan, due to death of Enrico, the universe he lived in cease to exist and was replaced by an alternate universe with different Jojos with entirely different personalities and stands. A universe with no place for this universe's Rohan Kishibe.

 **Outside of Hargeon, Planet Earthland, Year X784**

'Ohhh... my head...'

Rohan's mind slowly began to kick back into gear as consciousness started to spread over his senses. His eyes twitched as he struggled to think back over what happened. There was that manga deadline, then accelerated time, then...pain with sleep? It started getting fuzzy about that stage and Rohan racked his brain to try remember what happened.

But it was too fast, wasn't it? But still... did that mean he was dead? Forcing all his willpower into muscle power, Rohan pulled his eyelids up and a blurry world came into view.

He saw several blurry figures standing in front of him. What are all those people doing here? Did he fall unconscious in reality? Were all of those visions just mere dream?

Blinking a few times, the figures he saw previously came into focus. It turned out the figures were actually weirdly shaped buildings. Funny enough these building seemed quite old fashioned...very old fashioned actually.

What's going on? Morioh never had such kind of buildings nor does any city in the world did. He knew that for a fact as he visited almost every country in the world for the ideas of his manga.

Deciding to find out what was happened, Rohan stood up and walked into the city.

Walking in the city, Rohan saw his own reflection in the mirror building. His eyes opened in surprise as he noticed the difference in himself. His body...his body was in now the same age when he met with Koichi and Mr. Joestar. But how was that even possible? He was sure that he was at least 30 years before he lost his consciousness.

Not that he was complaining, he could use Heaven's Door to reverse his age but THIS was still very odd.

The building weren't the only thing suspicious here, in fact there was not even a single car or vehicle in the city resembling his world's ones.

Was it possible that he was sent into parallel world or perhaps another world? Was it the work on an enemy stand?

Rohan was too lost in thoughts that he didn't noticed his surroundings as crashed into someone making the person fall down.

"I'm really sorry. I was kinda lost there." apologized Rohan extending his hand for help.

It was a girl with brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that were tied by ribbons in a orange and purple color band in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose.

"Are you alright?" asked Rohan as the girl stood up.

The girl only tilted her head in confusion. It was as if she was not able understand what Rohan was speaking. In response, the girl muttered something as she smiled and bowed down before leaving.

Rohan let a small sigh out of his mouth. He was having his doubt that the language of this world will be entirely different. Now that he thought about even the boards outside the shops are in different language. Sometimes being right doesn't help at all.

Oh well, it doesn't matter nothing that Great Rohan couldn't handle.

Turning his gaze towards one of the boards, Rohan draw an imaginary image in air and let out two words from his mouth

"Heaven's Door"

The next moment Rohan arms was opened into panels of books.

"I wil have the complete mastery of language written board in front of me"

As soon as those words were written on pages of his arms, Rohan's mind was filled with knowledge of Earthland's language.

"Perfect, now I will be able to understand this world's language. The board here says 'Brothel'" Rohan almost sweat-dropped as he read that aloud.

Way to start the first word of this language.

Rohan was about to leave but his sight turned towards a golden key laying on the ground. It was the same place where that girl fell. It must be hers.

Picking up the key and on closer inspection, the key seemed quite valuable. Maybe he could sell it for money since he didn't have any on himself but quite frankly he is not that type of person who think about money as most important thing.

He was never one of those manga artist who draws manga for money and attention.

 **A few hours later**

Rohan decided to key the girl just in case if he finds her in exchange for information and helpful items. Even though with Heaven's Door, he could be a millionaire in seconds and find more about this world but he really didn't like to use his stand too much.

Just as he was walking the downtown thinking of a way back to his world. From a distance, he saw a huge crowd gathered in the main alley. Funny thing the crowd consisted only of girls.

A sale on clothes or something? Who knows? He never understood girls perfectly.

Being a person who didn't like crowded places, Rohan decided to ignore it. It was until his eyes caught glimpse of something familiar.

It was the same blonde girl he collided into. Now it's his chance to return her the key and learn a thing or two about this world.

With that thought, Rohan walked right through the crowds slightly annoyed by the pushes and screaming of the girl piercing right into his ears. As he reached that girl, Rohan shaked the girl to get her attention which worked as the girl snapped out of her daydream and got distracted by sudden appearance of Rohan.

Apparently the source of the crowd was a guy with a cocky smile on his face. Was he a celebrity?

Before Rohan would say anything, suddenly a Pink Haired Guy came in pushing the girls aside and yelled

"Igneel!" Said the Pink Haired Guy with a big smile on his face but that faded away when he notice that there where only two people that he doesn't even know and asked them with a depressive tone "Who are you both?"

This made the Guy jumped of surprised and Rohan saw him with curiosity wondering what was going on, then he looked back at the person who was responsible of crowding the girls replied back with a smirk

"Well you can call me Salamander. I- WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!" shouted 'salamander' as he saw pink haired boy already leaving but got a beating from his angry fangirls.

'Note to self women in this world had quite a temper' thought Rohan.

"Girls, girls, it's alright. He is just a dumbass, he didn't mean anything of this" said 'salamander' retaining that cocky smile on his face before continuing," Anyways, I must take my leave, I will have a Boat Party at Sunset I hope everyone come by"

What happened next took Rohan by surprise, a pink bright circle formed on the ground were that guy and and a wave of pure energy erupted from the circle as it started making the guy float in the air before he fly away from their sight.

What was that? That guy flew away? Was he A stand user? Does people in this world too have stands? Why are the people not surprised seeing him fly?

"That guy sure ain't Igneel." commented the pink haired disappointed.

This guy too wasn't surprised after seeing him fly too. Does that mean it's common here for people to do such thing?

"Hey! I wanna thank you both of you guys!" said the blonde haired girl with an apologetic smile making them confused.

"I don't understand what do you mean." asked Rohan .

"You see, I didn't know that I was under the magic spell of that guy and thank to you guys I was able to get free of it" explained the girl," I am Lucy, by the way. Oh wait you are the same guy I met before!"

Wait what? Magic? People in this world knew and use magic? Does that mean that guy was using magic too? Now it makes more sense.

"Ah, yeah, I'm Rohan Kishibe." told Rohan snapping of this thoughts.

"I'm Nastu. And this blue cat is Happy." told Nastu with a huge smile.

"Yo!" said the blue cat while floating in air

A flying talking cat? Now he was sure this world does have magic.

"Oh yeah, I came here to return this." Said Rohan as he handed the golden key to Lucy.

"That's my celestial key. I must have dropped it back there. Thank you so much you have no idea how much that means to me" said Lucy happily.,"I don't how to thank you. How about free lunch from me?"

"Sure, I would love to" said Nastu happily hearing about food.

On the other hand, Rohan found a perfect opportunity to learn about this world and its ways. Not to mention he himself was kinda hungry. Much been the effect of accelerated time.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

Lucy had her has dropped when she saw Happy and Natsu eating like it was their first time. She knew her money is in danger if those guys continue to eat but it doesn't matter they helped her after all.

On the other hand, Rohan was disgusted with the way Nastu was eating. Watching Natsu eating was no different that watching a wild animal eating. This guy was reminding of Josuke's best friend Okuyashu.

"So Lucy, can you tell me more about magic? Since I'm still learning it but I really don't have much of knowledge about it." Lied Rohan without hesitation.

It didn't matter if he had to lie to get the information, he need to understand his situation and find a way to return to his home.

"Really? Well sure. You see, magic varies from user to user. It can varies from people use ice to people who can summon spirits from another world. Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic. It depends upon the mage if he or she wants to go alone or join a guild" explained Lucy to Rohan who was remembering every detail of it while Nasty and Happy were still busy eating.

"What's a guild?" asked Rohan.

"You don't know what a guild is?! A Guild it's a place when you can associate with People, take job request and receive money completing them, Mages don't considers themselves fully Mages until they are In a Guild and take jobs that other people leave.. and I really want to join the Most Strongest Guild on Fiore but I don't know if I'm skilled enough to be in there.." Finished explaining the Celestial Mage to mangaka, "Well, the fact that you don't know what guild is, it seems that you're not from Fiore from what I can see, let me explain

"I see. And no, I am new here which is why I got lost and bumped into you." told Rohan.

"You speak too much Lucy" replied Happy speaking for the first time in the conversation, Lucy got annoyed at his respond and ignored him and looks at Natsu giving him a smile

"So Natsu who are you looking for? When I was in the girls circle I heard you shouted someone's name" asked the Celestial Mage with curiosity on her face making Natsu gulp his food down so he can explain.

"I'm looking for Igneel, when I heard the rumors of the Salamander was here in town I decide to come check it out if it was true.. But unfortunately that bastard wasn't here" replied Natsu annoyed that he couldn't find Igneel in the town.

"That Salamander doesn't really look like a real Salamander you know Natsu" said Happy to his 'father' with a dead-panned face

"How can a Salamander be a Human?" Asked Lucy with a sweat drop to the pink haired boy making him tilt his head like an idiot

"Eh? But Igneel it's not human, he's a real dragon" said Natsu as it was the most normal thing in the world making Rohan looked at him to know more and Lucy freaked out yelling at him like was someone weird.

"A REAL DRAGON!? DO YOU REALLY THINK A DRAGON WOULD COME TO A TOWN LIKE THAT? DO YOU EVEN REALIZE THAT THE BODY ITSELF COULD HAVE DESTROYED THIS VILLAGE!?" Yelled Lucy to the knucklehead making him do a shock face when he realize that she was right about that.

"Have you seen Igneel?" Nastu asked Rohan.

"No. And I prefer you talk to me only when you are not covered in food." replied Rohan coldly while still disgusted by Natsu's manners.

It was more clear to Rohan now. Since Magic was real common thing in this word, he just needed someone or something that could send him home. It must be a possibility for someone like to exist.

He could return to his home. But hearing about all these new thing about magic and other stuff was filling his mind with curiosity. Maybe he should stay in this world a little longer.

' Yes, definitely!' Rohan decided .

This world filled with different races who can use magic and even where dragons exist. It would without any doubt help him getting new ideas for his upcoming manga.

"Anyways, I have to go now. It was nice meeting you guy." said The Celestial Mage as she stared to them stood up and walk away, When she was near the Exit she Notice Natsu and Happy on their knees saying thank you multiple time making her embarrass about it and yelling at them to stop.

Rohan was really surprised to see this. He thought these guys as of real dumb but they do have dignity.

Anyways, he needed to go to find something that could be useful for his work. But what he needed right now was the money. Money for food, house and especially for his work. Even if he was in a new world he can't simply stop drawing manga.

He, Rohan Kishibe, will show this world the new meaning of real masterpiece!

But how will be arrange for money?

Wait...that girl mentioned guilds having contracts which when completed provide money.

Maybe he should join a guild too. He would be able to make some money. Heaven's Door would be easily able to get jobs done.

How ironic he had to be so desperate for money!

"Hey, if I remember correctly you said you are new in the town, right?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah, I am. What about it?" Asked Rohan not really interested in another conversation.

"I have been here for a few days to search Igneel. Even though he isn't here but me and Happy are not leaving this town till tomorrow . And also you wouldn't want to get lost again, would you? How about I show around?" asked Natsu with a friendly smile surprising Rohan a little.

"Why would you do that?" asked Rohan.

"For no important reason. Let's just say because of you, we were able to eat such good food." smiled Natsu outing his hand behind this hand.

"This guy..." Rohan simply smirked.

 **NIGHT TIME**

Rohan took a deep breath before letting a sigh espace from his mouth. He was a little frustrated. He visited every shop and corner in this city but still couldn't find anything that could help him. It would have taken him far longer than that. But thanks to Natsu for the direction , he was able to do it earlier.

This guy might be an idiot but he also reminded him somewhat of his friend, Kochi. He had been with shitty people for most of time but this guy Natsu was not one of them.

"So Rohan, what are you looking for in this city? You are actually searching for something, am I right?" asked Natsu looking at the city below from a higher position.

"Yeah, you are right. I'm looking for a mage who can summon and send people to other worlds. But it's alright I'm not in a rush, I want to explore this world for my reality as much as I can. Maybe also join a guild since I need money for my work" replied Rohan admiring the beautiful view of the city.

"Really? A celestial mage can help you with that. That girl, Lucy, was a celestial mage too.T hat key you returned her was a celestial key. " told Natsu.

So she was a celestial wizard? Interesting. She might be able to him to return home

"If you want to join a guild, how about joining Fairy Tail?" offered Natsu.

"Fairy Tail?"

"You didn't heard about Fairy Tail?! How could you never heard about the strongest and most awesome guild in entire Earthland?!" asked Natsu with a shocked tone.

"Is that so? Let's say I want to join Fairy Tail what I have to do?" asked Rohan with curiously.

"You don't have to do anything, you only just know how to use magic. Also you don't look like a bad person so they might allow you to join. I'm a member of Fairy Tail myself." told Natsu showing Rohan his guild mark on his shoulder.

Hearing this, Rohan put his hand under his hand trying to weigh his option.

Even though he didn't know anything about magic, his ability would be good enough to complete the job. Also joining the guild might provide a lot of experience and realities from other wizards. Maybe he could even use the money to publish his manga in this world too.

"Hmm. If they don't need many requirements, I guess there is no harm in joining." replied Rohan much to Natsu and Happy's excitement.

"Hey, isn't that salamander's ship?! That is so big and cool!" said a girl standing near them.

"I know right! He is so cool and handsome! He said he is a member of Fairy too!" said another girl.

This caused Natsu's eyes side open in surprise.

"Did they say Fairy Tail?" muttered Natsu surprised.

"Huh? Natsu, you alright?" asked Rohan turning his attention to Natsu.

 **SALAMANDER'S BOAT...**

"What you're going to do now? Huh?" asked 'salamander' mocking Lucy who was held captive by his crew members as he threw her celestial keys into the ocean.

Tears rolled down Lucy's cheeks out of helplessness. She was cursing herself for even trusting a random mage to help her joining the Fairy Tail guild.

"You are the worst mage ever" said Lucy sobbing.

'Salamander' prepared a branding iron to brand Lucy as his first slave but before he could do it, the roof of the ship flew blew up and two familiar figures landed there.

"Natsu! Rohan!" exclaimed Lucy happily.

Salamander and his thugs turned around to see the people who almost blew the Identity of his, Natsu was about to say when the Boat stared to move slightly making the pink haired have one of his famous Motion Sickness making Lucy yell at him.

"I will take you somewhere safe" said Happy he picked up Lucy before flying away from the boat.

"You won't get away!" yelled salamander as he fired multiple magic blasts but were dodged by Happy.

Rohan was quite surprised seeing this. This guy's magic blasts were pretty dangerous fro normal human beings. They were almost as destructive as Josuke's punches.

"You should have asked me if I wanted to even come here before dragging me here." said Rohan clearly not happy that he was carried to the ship by Happy and Nastu before he could even protest but sweat-dropped as he saw Natsu still down of his motion sickness.

He didn't even know anything about enemy's true abilities and limits, it was stupid move to suddenly arrive here. Not to mention, he had nothing to do with this fight. But then again, they met Lucy again and if she was in danger, it would be bad news for him too.

"Alright, I guess I have no choice. I will erase your sickness" said Rohan.

"Heaven's Do-"

But before Rohan could call out his stand, the board was suddenly lifted up by a huge wave created by one of Lucy's celestial spirt, Aquarius and was sent crashing onto the shore, scaring away the nearby citizens.

Rohan and rest of the people on the boat were somehow able to survive the impact. But he had to admit while these mages's abilities were not as complicated and flexible as Stands but they were far more destructive in nature.

Meanwhile Lucy was in top of the Boat yelling at Aquarius for pushing her too on purpose and she told Lucy to not call her since she was going to be with her Boyfriend making Lucy mad calling her cocky for rubbing it on her face. But her gaze then turned towards Natsu who had a very angry expression on his face while Rohan was casually standing at distance who decided to observe them.

"I don't know if you are a bastard or a good person. But I won't let you falsely use name Fairy Tail again" told Natsu with an angry tone.

"Oh is that so? Who might be?" asked 'salamender' with a cocky smile.

"I'm Natsu Dragoneel. And I'm a member of Fairy Tail." said Natsu before he casually bitch slapped two thugs who tried to attack him.

"Wow...he is from Fairy Tail?!" said Lucy to herself in shock.

Even though Rohan could help Natsu but decided to observe him and so far he was pretty sure that Natsu can physically beat both Jotaro and Josuke.

"Bora-san! We...we are i-in trouble! He is the real salamander!" said one of Nora's thugs extremely terrified.

"Don't reveal my name, you idiot! Dam it all!" yelled Bora as he send a blast of magic energy engulfing Natsu in fire.

Lucy screamed his name in horror while Bora had a cocky smile believed he won already. But what happened next had everyone their jaw dropped in shock.

"A fire magic user? Yuck! Your flames tastes disgusting but I wouldn't mind them since they are free." said Natsu as he started eating the flames themselves.

Even Rohan was in disbelief. How can a person eat flames? That's not possible. Even if they answered it saying magic, it still won't be believable.

"What are you!?" Asked Bora to Natsu with fear as he saw the Pink Haired being engulfed with his flames around his body getting ready to attack

"Natsu doesn't get affected by Fire.. He's a Dragon Slayer Mage, he can breath, eat and absorb any kind of fire and it's a Lost Magic" exclained Happy to Lucy which Rohan was able to hear it too.

This new world was getting more interesting by passing minute and full of realities waiting to be turned into masterpiece must be awaiting from him.

 **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Yelled Natsu as shot a Gigantic Fireball from his mouth to Bora and his Thugs. When the flames settled down, Natsu smirked while cracking his knuckles as he saw that only Bora was last one standing in his crew.

"Let's end this." announced Natsu as his arms were covered in flames before hitting Bora **, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist"**

The force behind the attack was so powerful that Bora was sent flying multiple building away into a light house.

Lucy had her jaw dropped in shock seeing the Dragonslayer in action while Rohan was quite impressed with his power.

Then came the Commander and knight Army were making their way yelling what happen and asking people who did the destruction making Natsu nervous then he grabbed Lucy and Rohan by their Hands and Happy was flying behind them and Lucy spoke up and asked him

"Natsu, where are we going?" Clearly nervous that army was after them.

"You said you want to join Fairy Tail so I'm taking you there and Rohan already agreed to join us." said Natsu to both of them making them smile and grin.

Seeing this, Rohan simply sighed before freeing himself of Natsu's grip and moved his hand in front of army.

"Heaven's Door"

The next moment the entire army opened up like book pages and fell unconscious giving enough time for Rohan to rewrite all of them.

 **"All of your memories regarding us will be erased and you will never suspect us for damage despite what other say."**

Natsu and Lucy weren't sure what happened. The one moment, the entire army was following them and the next, Rohan came in and did something and now army was completely ignoring them.

Seeing the expression on their faces, Rohan realized that even with their magic they weren't able to see his stand nor other people turning into books. It didn't matter either way, he never wanted to be an attraction point.

"Shall we go now?" said Rohan to the mages who only nod still confused what happened.

'Fairy Tail, huh? Hope I could find new realities there.'

 **A/N: Alright, the first chapter is completed. And quite honestly i'm nervous about it since I have no idea how popular Jojo Bizarre Adventures is on FanFiction. Oh well, it doesn't matter as long as my readers enjoyed it.**

 **Also considering how fast Rohan is and how strong stand is, i'd say he would be easily the strongest character in Fairy Tail. And second or third strongest character in Jojo verse besides Gold Experience Requiem.**

 **I'm also not sure about pairing. Yes, Rohan despite his personality, has fallen in love before. Any suggestion is welcome.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Favorite, follow and review.**

 **Eu Sunt Dracul1 out for now**.


	2. Unavoidable Encounters

**A/N: Looking at chapter 1 reviews, it seems you guys enjoyed more than I thought. I was wondering if I could even reach 10 reviews considering Jojo fanfics aren't very popular, despite their popularity on the internet.**

 **Anyways, let's talk about the speed of Rohan for those who don't much about it.**

 **Stand Speed: B - Massively Hypersonic to Light Speed. That means Heaven's Door is easily as fast as strongest characters in Fairy Tail at its minimum and far faster at its max.**

 **As for Rohan himself, it goes even crazier. He is by far the fastest human in entire Jojo series. Even faster than the Stands themselves only behind GER, Made In Heaven and Over the Heaven who posses infinite speed.**

 **He is fast enough to react to The Hand who is ranked A in speed, faster than Crazy Diamond who is faster than Star Platinum (which is faster than the light itself, stated by author himself), kept up with Made in Heaven who speeds up time itself.**

 **So in short, Rohan himself Crazy Diamond Star Platinum The Hand Speed of Light = Hanged Man**

 **So any attack from Fairy Tail world would seem it is stopped. Just how think of world looks in slow motion to Quicksilver in X-men movies, but even slower. That is what it would everyone to Rohan.**

 **Anyways, let's continue to the story**

 **CHAPTER 2: UNAVOIDABLE ENCOUNTERS**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy said, smile on his face as he flies with his wings in front of them.

"Impressive. I haven't seen this kind of building where I come from..." replied Rohan, still appreciating the building design in front of him. Even though the structure of the building was really different from his world, he was sure it would have been really a hit in art centered cultures like Italy and France.

"I know, right? Well, what are we waiting for, let's go inside!" Natsu yelled with enthusiasm as he stared to walk in towards the guild followers by the Celestial Mage and the Mangaka.

Rohan would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised a little by the atmosphere in the guild, how the people were just chilling around drinking, looking for Job Request, partying around and more! It was almost like they were at home here, in the sense that this place didn't feel like a proper place for serious work. Was THIS suppose to be the place of work?

"WE'RE BACK HOME!" Yelled the Dragon Slayer, making everyone turned around to see Natsu with some new people they have never seen before.

Rohan could clearly hear how most of the members were talking about their "weird clothes" and his own earrings. It was quite embarrassing but nothing he couldn't endure, he wasn't shy with his sense of style and his earrings were a choice to wear. Also not to mention, these idiots themselves were dressed considerably worse than circus clowns.

"You did it again Natsu, I heard how you blew up half of the Hargeon Port that..." Said someone around the guild but he couldn't finish his sentence as he was kicked in the face by the Dragon Slayer. He yelled at him with a comical anger making Rohan wondered why he agreed to tag along with that idiot of a jerk.

"Why did you do that!?" Yelled the Celestial Mage in a surprised comical way.

"You Idiot! That information about the Salamander was false!" Natsu said, yelling at his fellow guild mate and grabbing him by his top.

"How should I have known that it was real you bum!" Yelled back the Guild member punching Natsu in the face

"Alright that's it! You're getting my fist down your throat!" Replied the Dragon Slayer as he again started attacking the guy.

After that, it became a full out brawl in Fairy Tail throwing tables and fighting with their fist, Lucy was still in her shock that she finally came to Fairy Tail but this impression was something she didn't expect to be meet with.

Rohan went to take a seat away from them, trying not to get involved in that childish fight. But staying away from the fight didn't mean he was not interested, in fact it might allow him to know them. You learn things about a people when they go all out in a fight, true colors fly. Lucy followed him in suit as she didn't want to get dragged into their fight either.

"Did that flame brain came back yet?! Are we gonna finish our fight Natsu!" Yelled the shirtless man.

"Gray! Your clothes.." Replied someone from the bar with a boring tone, The person had brownish haired who was only wearing a Bikini Top and a pair of jeans was drinking a Barrel of Beer. She was Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail Heavy Weight in Alcohol

Great this guild has wasted people too. Rohan was now wondering if he hit his head when he decided to see this guild. Oh boy...

"Ah, not again!?" Gray replied in surprised that he was already shirtless but then decided to join in the brawl, "Whatever I don't have time for that!"

Suddenly Rohan and Lucy were approached by a white haired girl who gave them a cheerful smile. In an instant, Lucy's eyes widened in surprise before started to jump and squeal like a fangirl.

"Oh my god! It's Mirajane! I'm a huge fan of yours!" Yelled the Celestial Mage with a high pitch voice making the white haired barmaid smile a little uncomfortably at her behaviour.

"Yeah that's me but you guys can call me Mira, so I guess you guys came in with Natsu?" asked Mirajane to Lucy who was still smiling at her and nodded at her.

"Yes, my name is Lucy! We came here to join the Fairy Tail" Lucy replied, cheerfully extending her hand towards the White Haired Barmaid which she accepted.

"Nice to meet you Lucy" The white haired woman replied before turning her gaze towards the Mangaka sitting with a bored expression. She couldn't deny the attractiveness of the boy. He was pretty handsome to say the least, more so than most of the boys she has met. "And who are you, I might ask?"

"Rohan Kishibe." was all he replied.

No greetings were given. No glances were shared. And it was enough for Mira to know that this new guy was not very talkative and/or sociable.

"Mira-san, don't you think we should stop them?" asked the Celestial Mage with a sweat-drop pointing at fighting.

"Oh it's alright. It's a normal thing in the Guild especially when Natsu is around." waived Mirajane in a very casual manner.

"You guys are too noisy, I can't even enjoy a drink peacefully..." said Cana annoyed as she grabbed her magic cards with her left hand making a magical circle appeared in front of her.

This got Natsu, Gray and others fired up as they were ready to use their magic to even more destructive level. But suddenly a giant foot stepped in the middle of the battle. It was Makarov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

"That's enough, you insolent fools! You will end up destroying the guild!" yelled Makarov, making Lucy utterly shocked. Meanwhile Rohan was looking at him with curiosity, at this point he knew things like this are normal in this world.

"Yahoo! Everyone of you guys got scared but I didn't. That means I won!" yelled the Dragon Slayer as he started to dance around in his delusional victory.

Suddenly Natsu was cut off as Makarov simply stepped on him so he could shut him up, making everyone flinch. Then he looked at Lucy who was scared shitless of the sheer size, meanwhile, Rohan readied his Heaven's Door just in case the giant was hostile.

"What do we have here? Guests?" Makarov asked to himself.

"No master, these people want to join the guild!" replied the fools aid with a cheerful tone towards Makarov

The next moment, Makarov started to shrink down to his original form, which was of an extremely short guys. Lucy's jaw hit the floor in disbelief while Rohan was amused how magic has some similar functions like Stands, though it was way too common than having Stand.

"I'm Master Makarov, the Master of this Guild. Nice to meet both of you youngsters." Makarov replied with a cheeky smile on his face extending his hand towards Lucy who was in her deep thoughts

"Hello Master. My name is Lucy and it's a pleasure to be here." Lucy said, accepting the handshake but still in disbelief at the master of the guild.

"The pleasure is mine, young lady. And you might be, young man?" asked the master as he looked at Rohan who was standing there still observing the guild.

"My name is Rohan Kishibe. And I would really appreciate if you call me by my name rather than "young man"." replied Rohan which earned him some annoyed glares from Fairy Tail members.

But Makarov simply smiled and nodded in response knowing that Rohan hadn't meant that in a disrespectful way.

A few moments later, Makarov jumped onto the Second Floor before explaining how the Council was bothering him with complaint and documents due to the havoc by the carelessness of the guild members.

Lucy was getting more nervous how the master was getting mad at all of them but then he stopped and burned the documents before starting a speech on magic and family which Rohan almost ignored… Almost.

"... So, do what feels good within yourself! Because this is the road of Fairy Tail!" Finished Makarov at giving his speech and lifting up his arm with a fist. At this, everyone yelled of excitement about doing the same thing. Lucy smiled happily at this while Rohan looked kinda unimpressed.

He had thought that master might be little strict and serious about the guild's reputation. While he did acknowledge his love for the guild and its members, he knew for a fact that ignoring this will not be good for reputation.

After all, being a Mangaka, he knew that higher authorities can only be ignored for so long and it's certainly not a wise decision to do so.

Soon, everything was back to normal, Natsu was eating fire like crazy, meanwhile Rohan and Lucy were with Mirajane so she can give them their stamps to make them official members of the Fairy Tail guild.

"So do you want the stamp there, Lucy?" Asked the white haired barmaid with a cheerful tone as she was pointing at Lucy's right hand

"Yeah! And can it be in pink please?" Replied the Celestial Mage with a excitement tone to her voice. Then Mirajane stamped it on her hand showing the Fairy Tail's symbol glowing bright pink.

"So where do you want your stamp?" asked Mirajane nicely to Rohan, who still didn't like the idea of a tattoo on his body but accepted anyway.

She wouldn't let Rohan go without one, Rohan could see it on Mirajane's face. To Makarov it was necessary for every guild to have their members marked.

"Left of my abdomen, near the waist. I would prefer it in seal brown." Rohan gesturing towards his abdomen which his normal attire left naked.

Mira felt her cheeks little flustered as she looked at the suggested place. Rohan wasn't too ripped but wasn't skinny either. In fact his lean muscles and abs made him a lot more attractive.

"Oi, what's the matter? Something weird grown there?" Rohan asked little annoyed and uncomfortable with Mira constantly staring instead of stamping.

"Ah s-sorry." Mira said, shaking as she stamped him there before immediately standing up.

"Whatever. I heard that Natsu was raised and taught by a Dragon?" Rohan asked with curiosity, after finding out that Natsu has a magic called Dragon Slayer had made him curious in learning more about this Magic, or even this race since he could see he has similarities with a Dragon. An extremely rare chance for him to gather more material for his manga...

"Yeah... Natsu foster father was a Dragon, he taught him the magic that is known as Fire Dragon Slayer. But supposedly, he disappear. I guessed he had told you on the way here about his magic." said the white haired barmaid.

"Yeah, he was telling me some stories about his foster father. It's really a surprise even dragons are capable of human speech." said Rohan before heading to Makarov's office to ask him about his stay.

After all, he was practically homeless and broke **.**

 **A FEW DAYS LATER...**

Silence surrounded the entire guild. The usually cheerful and loud guild where members often laugh and fight with each other was entirely empty save for Rohan and Mira. Most of the members were on the guild missions while the rest went to training with Makarov.

Mira was looking curiously at Rohan who was drawing his manga without any care of anything around him.

Thanks to Makarov, he got to stay in guild and some money necessary for materials to continue his work despite him hating to ask money from someone. Though Lucy offered him to stay at her house but he immediately declined knowing that with Natsu around her, his work would take more time than usual.

"You really like drawing manga, don't you?" asked Mira with a smile.

She was amazed that Rohan's concentration but wven more on how fast his hands were moving. Even as a S-class wizard, she was unable to see what was happening. His hands were nothing but blurr in her vision.

"It's amazing how much work you are able to complete in such time" said Mira looking over the complete pages of the manga near Rohan.

Deciding not to disturb him further, Mira went to day to day work cleaning and taking care of the bar. Just a few moments later, she heard Rohan letting out a small sigh before standing up and collecting his pages.

"That would do the work for this week. " Rohan said to himself as he walked towards Mira and sat on the bar stool, "Mirajane, I have a small favor to ask"

"Sure. Ask away." replied Mira really curious as Rohan was the one who usually don't talk with anyone in the guild.

"I want you as a reference model for my debuting manga."told Rohan.

"Oh my."

The white haired barmaid blushed a little hearing this. Even though she had acted as a model countless times in Earthland's magazines, but thought of being a model for Rohan's manga made her happy.

"Usually, most of my manga focus on action and mystery genre. Even the editors liked my work but they want me to take some female characters in main cast saying it's popular among people here. As them being senior, I said okay. " told Rohan.

" I see. I would be happy to be your model." replied Mira with a bright smile.

Rohan shook his head a little sensing deja-vu about this whole model situation. His first time asking a girl to be her mod was something he couldn't forget about even if he wanted to.

"Oh, you could ask Lucy and Cana to be your models too?" suggested Mira.

"Absolutely not" replied Rohan without giving any thought to Mira's suggestion,"Lucy's personality makes her way too predictable and Cana is always drunk for my readers to even care about her."

Mira sweat-dropped at the bluntness of Rohan but then smiled remembering last few days' events.

"You know despite how straight forward and rude you might seem to others, I think you actually are a good person, Rohan." said Mira passing Rohan a drink.

"Oh? Is that so? And what makes you think that?" asked Rohan curious.

"You helped Natsu and Lucy bringing back Romeo's dad and even helping Lucy getting a Celestial Key." told Mira.

"I did that because it was a request from Makarov to help them while the second one was because i needed money for my material" countered Rohan.

"But as far as I remember master told you that it's up to yoy if you help them or not. Also Lucy told me that somehow you already knew that the author was broke and had no money but you did retrieve the book anyways. You are actually a soft-hearted guy, aren't you?" teased Mira.

"Hmph, you must be talking about someone else. " replied Rohan turning his gaze from her earning a small laugh from barmaid.

Before anyone of them could say anything else, the door of guild opened up as an excited Natsu came running through.

"Rohan! Fight me!" demanded Natsu as jumped towards Rohan, "Fire Dragon"Iron Fist."

Rohan simply side stepped making Natsu crashing on the table rather than hitting him.

"Hehe, no way I'm letting you get away easily." said Natsu standing up with a huge grin on his face.

"Why would you fight me anyways? I'm an artist not a brute like you. Go find someone else." said Rohan clearly not interested.

"I know for a fact that you are very strong. You defeat that snow monster and those guys back in mansion with just a gesture." said Natsu all excited to fight Rohan.

"You know he will bother day and night just for a fight if you decline him now. " told Happy who finally caught up to Natsu followed by an exhausted Lucy.

Even though he could simply write on Natsu to never disturb him to get rid of him but there was a sense of curiosity in him to get experience on fight between two same guild member, even if he had to fight to get it. After all, experience brings reality into one's work.

" Hmm...Fine i will fight you but after a few hours. I have to hand over my work to editor." said Rohan before he heading outside **.**

 **A FEW HOURS LATER...**

Rohan and Natsu were standing outside the guild a few metres away from each other. A huge crowd had already formed a circle around them to see both of them in action. All of the Fairy Tail members, including Makarov himself, were present in the crowd. They themselves wanted to see what this newcomer was capable of.

"So who do you think is gonna win, Grey?" Lucy asked.

"I can't say. I have never seen Rohan fight or anything. In fact, I don't think anyone of the guild member might know what he is capable of." Grey responded honestly, "You and Natsu have went on few missions with him. Do you know what kind of magic he uses?"

"I don't know either. He is just standing in front of enemies and the next moment, they just fall unconscious" Lucy told him.

"This is the first time I heard about such a kind of magic. Maybe he uses the same magic as Mystogan." guessed Elfman.

"Maybe it's a magic that paralyzes you with fear." That was Mirajane's guess.

"Maybe it's a poison magic." another guest came from Cana.

"Rohan, you better be ready for this." Natsu said cracking his knuckles.

"I'd rather not waste much of my time on this. This better be worth it.." Said Rohan with a bored expression.

Next moment, Makarov emerged from the crowd and stepped between them.

"There is no time limit on this match. It will go on until one of the fighter cannot continue or surrenders. No outside weapon is allowed. Killing is strictly prohibited. Ready? " asked Makarov after stepping back to which both fighters replied with a nod.

"FIGHT!"

"I already figured what kind of magic you use" Natsu said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh?" Rohan wondered maybe he has underestimated this guy. Maybe he was smarter than he looks. Could he know his magic just by looking at him?

"Which is why I came prepared." said Natsu as he reached his pockets bringing out two tissue papers before shoving straight up his nostrils, "Your magic is bad smell!"

Or maybe he was even more dumber. Or maybe he was bluffing again. How could he know?

In the next second, Natsu dashed towards Rohan at lightning speed and started throwing punches and kicks. Rohan responded by casually dodging every single one of them earning surprised gasps from crowd. Natsu gritted his teeth before again starting a barrage of punches which were, again, easily dodged by Rohan.

"Stop. Dodging. Already!" shouted Natsu very annoyed.

"Oh! That's a very good look of annoyance." exclaimed Rohan with an amused look, "I will remember it to use it as a reference."

"Why you!" Natsu was now even more angrier because of Rohan's lack of interest in fight.

"Fire Dragon Roar."

A huge wave of fire shot off from Natsu's mouth and headed towards Rohan who jumped left to dodge. Some of the crowd almost got burned and started yelling at Natsu.

"How about you get serious about this fight?" said Natsu grinning with his hands covered in flames.

"No. This is as long as we are going to fight. I have to get to my work." said Rohan as he started walking away. "I forfeit. Surrender. I'm done."

"Oh no, you are not getting away!" shouted Natsu as he leaped towards Rohan who didn't bothered to look at him anyways.

What happened next surprised everyone. Natsu, who was about to attack Rohan, suddenly fell on the ground unconscious. There was no visible sign of movement from Natsu.

Silence fell everywhere. Fairy Tail members were even more surprised. None of them were able to process what happened.

'Fell unconscious for few hours.' was already written on Natsu's head but as usual it was invisible for other people.

"Don't worry. He will wake up after a few hours. And as the rules say, I have won this fight." said Rohan as he started walking towards the guild.

"Woah, did he beat Natsu without even touching him?" asked Lucy in disbelief.

"Even Erza and I couldn't do that." said Mira in a low voice

"This guy is the real deal." said Grey impressed by Rohan.

...

"Stop right there!" came a voice from above making Rohan halt.

Suddenly a bolt of electrical struck in front of him and from it, a blond hair young man emerged. The guy was tall and muscular with spiked hairs and had distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye.

"Laxus. What's he is doing here?" said Grey with disgust in his voice.

Rohan noticed that it wasn't just the Grey who was giving him the hateful look but the entire guild who was not happy with this guy's arriva.

"I see you defeated Natsu pretty easily. Not a quite exquisite accomplishment if you **a** sk me. But I might say your magic is quite interesting for a weakling." mocked Laxus cockily but Rohan remained silence and continued to walk away.

"Hey I'm talking to you, you bastard!" said Laxus annoyed before appearing in front of Rohan and grabbing him by the collar.

"I don't talk to pricks like you who think themselves as hot shit. I would suggest you get your filthy hands off me before I do something that you will regret making me do." smirked Rohan.

"You bastard! You dare talk to the strongest Fairy Tail member like that? I will k-"

"Enough Laxus!" yelled Makarov interrupting Laxus, "You can't just start picking up fights here on your own. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm here to pick up a new job. The last one was way too easy." replied Laxus letting go of Rohan.

"You know where the job applications for S-class wizards are. Go fetch one from there and don't you dare hurt the clients this time." warned Makarov in a serious tone.

"It's because of your soft heart and carelessness Fairy Tail's reputation is so low. If I was the master, I had kicked out all the weakling standing here." commented Laxus before walking towards the guild.

"As if a fire breathing dumbass wasn't enough, now I found there is an arrogant hot shit in the guild. " commented Rohan.

Laxus simply ignored this but both Makarov and Rohan knew that this pissed him off way more than he showed from outside.

'Just you wait, you little shit. I will show why I'm the strongest member of the Fairy Tail'

 **A/N: Well, I thinking of going with the same route as the main story but decided to change it more or less since it won't add much variety to the story. Sure it might be fun to see how Rohan would have changed main canon story and I will still on the canon story route but i will still change a lot of stuff. Which is why i decided to skip first two missions anyways.**

 **Also like I said before, i have no idea about the pairing in the story. I really don't know which girl would be suited best for Rohan. What you guys think?**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Favorite, follow and review.**

 **Eu Sunt Dracul1 out for now**


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking point and limit

**A/N: Hey everyone! Quite a surprise isn't it? Me of all people posting 2 chaoters in one month. What sorcery is this? Just kidding! I'm trying to update my stores more often! Oh all of my dear readers don't forget to leave a review no matter how small. They really help and encourage the writer.**

 **As for the pairing suggestions, I'm quite surprised to see Levy in them. But giving it thought, her ability is actually quite similar to Rohan's ina way. So far the pairing is RohanxLevy and RohanxMirajane.**

 **Anyways, let's get to the story**

 **CHAPTER 3: BREAKING POINT AND LIMITS**

A sigh escaped from the handsome youth's lips. He swore if he had know things would play out like this, he had not come here at all.

"This is the last time I'm telling you get out of the way" Rohan said with an annoyed huff.

His train seat was just a few feets away from where he stood, the only thing standing between him and his seat was a group of wizards. Upon closer inspection their appearances resembling more that of thugs and pricks rather than members to the mangaka.

"You hear him, guys? He thinks he is some celebrity. What nerve this guy has!" said one of the guys.

"Hey, I know this guy. He is the new mangaka, Rohan Kishibe. He is quite a hot topic among girls and manga readers." quipped another.

"Oh? Is that so? I never liked his shitty manga anyway. Another reason to teach this guy a lesson not to mess with Eisenwald's guild."

Rohan resisted the urge to shake his head. First, this guy shoved him and tried to pick a fight with him and now he was insulting his manga. Though by the looks of them, Rohan assumed they had pretty shitty taste to begin with.

"Whatever I don't have the patience or time to deal with you shitheads. Heaven's Do-"

Rohan was about to use his stand to get rid of the annoyance but suddenly huge words appeared on floor.

'HOLE'

Much to Rohan's surprise, the group fell straight into the word as if the word itself mimicked the properties of the aspect they were describing. On closer inspection, Rohan noticed that only the letter 'O' itself had become the whole, despite his feet standing on the letter "L", he was still standing.

"What a bunch of bullies. Always trying to pick on the innocent. I heard their guild took over the nearby station but was taken out by Erza and others. As expected from Fairy Tail members." came a feminine voice.

It was a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stood at below-average height for her age. Her shoulder-length blue hair was tied up with a colorful bandana around her head, her blue bangs partially covering her eyebrows. The orange tank top she was wearing revealed the crest of her guilt above her scapula.

"She is a Fairy Tail member too?" Rohan mused out loud.

"And you mister should not let anyone bully you" scolded the blue haired girl.

"Ah...yeah" replied Rohan awkwardly,taken aback by her forward attitude. "Thanks for the help, Ms...uh...?"

"Ah I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Levy McGarden" said the girl, an impossibly radiant smile suddenly upon her face.

"Rohan. Rohan Kishibe"

The girl narrowed her her eyes, her smile disappearing as fast as it had appeared, she leaned forward and studied his eyes with an intense gaze. Rohan unconsciously held his breath before her intense gaze broke and was replaced once again by that radiant smile of hers. Being the recipient of the smile caused and almost uncomfortable heat to creep into his cheeks, and Rohan was sure he was blushing.

Though the girl was already quite beautiful, but her smile made her even more stunning.

"Ah! You are THE Rohan Kishibe?!" Levy exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, that would me." Rohan replied while trying his hardest to compose himself.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I had the chance to meet you!" Levy gushed excitedly, "You just made your first debut manga a few days ago and already won 'Teens Choice Award'!"

"To be quite frank, it was no difficult task to get that award considering most of the other contestants were amateurs. Not that I wanted that stupid award anyways." Rohan replied honestly, feeling undeserving of such high praise. Especially from a girls as beautiful as Levy.

"Wow, that's...something. You are becoming really popular among the ladies. I didn't really get it at first, but now I see the reason. You are quite the looker." Levy said, her face cracking into a sly grin.

Rohan shifted his gaze uncomfortable with the situation, he had little to no experience when it came to flirting, or how to respond to such a beautiful girl.

"Anyways, I see you have a seal of Fairy Tail. I take it you are Fairy Tail member too." she changed the topic and pointed at Rohan's seal.

"Too? Wait a minute, does that mean? You are..."

To this, Rohan simply nodded in response.

"Geez! The mangaka Rohan Kishibe is actually a member of my guild and I didn't even know it!" said Levy little annoyed and happy at same time.

"Actually, I too didn't knew you were a member until now." replied Rohan calmly as he took his seat by the window, "I have never seen you in Fairy Tail since the day I joined it."

"Well, I was quite busy this week so I couldn't visit the guild. Anyways, you heading anywhere particular?" asked Levy.

"Clover Town. There is a meeting being held there which includes all the famous wizards and guild leaders. My editor wants to introduce me to all of them perhaps to gain more popularity." Rohan said while out the window. His tone of voice and facial expression indicating his uneasiness with the situation.

"Clover Town meeting? That's where I'm heading too. I was invited due to my literature knowledge. If you don't mind, can I tag along with you?" asked Levy sitting in front of him.

"Sure. There isn't much to do till we reach our destination anyways."

Rohan was actually glad that Levy decided to join him. Sure he prioritize manga among almost everything, but that didn't mean he was asexual or wasn't attracted to girls. And Levy seemed like a nice girl to have around. Well better than having Natsu or any other member around anyways.

 **CLOVER TOWN MANSION**

"And this is Master Riakan of Simthern Guild" finished the editor.

Right now, Rohan was meeting all of the guild masters and famous people of Earthland along with his editor.

"A pleasure meeting you. It's nice to see young talents like you among the crowd." said middle aged master.

"No, the pleasure is mine." replied Rohan while forcing his best genuine smile.

That was obviously a lie. He didn't like the man. The complement was of course a lie too. In fact, he didn't like anyone present in the meeting. After a long series of introduction and meeting everyone individually Rohan finally managed to get a few moments for himself.

"Enjoying yourself?" smiled Levy approaching Rohan.

"Quite the opposite actually. I hate being here." Rohan replied honestly.

"You are quite a different than I imagined you to be"

"Oh how so?" Rohan eyebrows rose in surprise at her frank admission.

"Well, most of the manga artist might find this a perfect opportunity to gain popularity. But you despise being here. And you can be really blunt at times, which some consider bad for an artist's career" Levy replied with a nervous chuckle.

"I really don't care about popularity. I just want people to read my manga. I don't like twisting words. If I find someone annoying, I tell them to their face"

"Hah, I knew the meeting was of quite low standards. But inviting members of most pathetic guild, Fairy Tail? This is even more pathetic." came the sudden voice of a strange thin man with a mustache.

The man was wearing a flamboyant coat with a high collar that sported a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges, featuring two prominent wings similar to a bat's. It was the master of Phantom Guild, Jose Porla.

"Master Porla!" Levy seethed, clearly not happy with him insulting Fairy Tail.

"No need to get defensive. I'm not interested in small flies like you. I was hoping to meet that idiot, Makarov." Jose interjected with a smug face, "To be honest, I'm still surprised a pathetic guild like Fairy Tail can exist in this world. But then again it's Makarov's guild we are talking about here"

"I'm pretty sure Master isn't interested in one of the most hated guild masters. So please mind your business." Levy hissed, she was not going to tolerate someone insulting her guilt.

"Oh dear, I thought Fairy tail was lowest among all guilds, but it seems that standard also applies to their manners. How about I teach you a thing or two about manners, huh?" said Jose angered by her reply as he formed magic circles around his hand.

Levy readied herself for the fight but nervousness was evident on her face.

And why wouldn't it be? The guy she was facing, was one of the ten wizard saints. Seeing this Rohan decided to step in.

"Back down this instant before I do something you regret." warned Rohan in a serious tone,"I have been dealing with dumb shits all days and I'm certainty not in mood to deal one more! Do not make it worse."

"You insolent brats! You have any idea who you are talking to!" Joes yelled in anger.

Before things could escalate, their attentions were drawn by the panic and terrified noises of people nearby looking outside the window

"Woah, what is that?"

"It's huge!"

Rohan and Levy looked outside to see a huge three eyed demon just outside the meeting palace. Without wasting any time, Rohan and others head outside to see Natsu, Grey and a scarlet haired girl fighting the demon.

"Who is that girl?" Rohan asked his voice betraying his curiosity.

"That's Erza Scarlet. One of the strongest fairy tail members" replied Lucy excited to see her fighting.

From the looks of it, the demon recieved quite a beating. If Rohan's guess was right, the demon was just a strong hit away from being defeated. Without wasting any time, Rohan pulled out his book before hurriedly drawing the trio fighting the demon.

"Wait, are you drawing right now? AND where did you get that book?" asked Levy surprised.

"It's not really a common thing in my town to see people fighting a huge demon. I'm not going to get this opportunity slip." replied Rohan with a smirk, a rough sketch already taking form on the previously empty page.

The demon fired multiple magic blasts at the group but the entire team dodged them and closed the distance between them.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Ice Lance!"

"Moon Flash!"

The combined attacks of the group finally defeated the demon much to everyone's relief and just as Rohan had predicted. But just as soon as their relief had came it was replaced by shock as the demon fell out of the sky and crashed into the Mansion reducing it to rubble.

"I'm really sorry, master, for the damage" Erza apologized hurriedly as soon as she meet Makarov.

"Well, at least the threat has been taken care of" Levy said smiling awkwardly trying to resolve the tension while looking at the damage.

"No. I don't think so" muttered Rohan as he looked at Jose who gave him a evil smile before walking away.

 **A FEW DAYS LATER.**

Rohan had been quite busy for some time after that whole Clover Town incident. He heard that the demon was actually from the book of the infamous wizard, Zeref. He was very curious to read that book, despite the fear people had towards it. During his absence from the guild Rohan also found out that Erza was arrested by Magic Council. Though Erza was set free immediately despite Natsu going to save her and it was apparently just a big stunt to make people respect and fear the council.

How pathetic.

"Rohan, is this pose alright?" Mira suddenly asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

As of right now, Rohan was drawing Mirajane for his manga. He was really glad that the girl was extremely tolerant despite him not being able to capture the perfect pose in the past two hours.

"Hmm...hold the plate just above shoulder height. Stand a little closer to Elfman" replied Rohan, "And you, Elfman, straighten your back and smile like you actually mean it."

"Why did I even agreed for this stuff?" Elfman cried in an over dramatic fashion as he had been forced to stay in this position even before Mira came along. But much to his relief, it only took Rohan matter of seconds to complete the picture.

"Alright. It's done. You can go now Elfman." Rohan finally said, and Elfman immediately left in a hurry before Rohan might ask for something else.

"Let me see the picture." Mira said as she was walking towards Rohan, "Wow! Amazing! Your art is spot - on realistic."

"That's what I aim for. My art being as close to reality as possible. But quite frankly, most of the credit goes to you for making it even more realistic and beautiful. I'm glad you are my model" Rohan complimented her.

"R-really? T-thanks. I am glad I could be close to you...er...I mean give you art's reality." Mira replied nervously, blushing a deep crimson red.

Rohan had been serious when he had complimented Mira as he never liked and believed in empty flattery or compliments.

"Rohan! There you are!" Levy's voice suddenly rang out "What are you doing?"

"Just drawing Mirajane for my manga." replied Rohan.

"Ah so she is posing as your model? A good choice indeed." Levy nodded to the still blushing Mirajane.

"I forgot to ask you Levy but what kind of magic do you use? It seems really impressive." Rohan asked suddenly.

"I use the magic known as 'Solid Script'. In this magic, the words you write actually mimic the properties of the aspect they were based from. For example - if you write 'Water', the word will become water itself." informed Levy.

"Interesting. Is it possible for someone like me to learn and use it?" asked Rohan.

While Rohan wasn't interested in using his ability for fighting or battles but this Solid Script might allow him to overcome the one weakness of Heaven's Door. Not being able to affect objects and elements. Not to mention how versatile this ability actually was if one can use it creatively. One never knew when it might come in handy especially when in a place where almost anyone could easily overpower him with magic.

"Yeah. I think it's possible for you learn it. There are wizards who can use several types of magic. Learning two or more might not to be an impossible task. But you have to train for it." Levy answered after some contemplation.

"If it's alright with you, can you teach me to use this magic? " asked Rohan curiously.

"Sure thing. But I have to warn you this training won't be easy"

"You might not know me well enough. But know this, I, Rohan Kishibe, stop at nothing until I get what I want." replied Rohan with determination set in his eyes.

"Ah such determination. It really adds more charm to your personality." Levy said with a smirk.

Rohan awkwardly turned his gaze towards his drink still not used to her flattery. This made Levy laugh a little while Mirajane was feeling a little annoyed watching all of this. Her and Rohan had shared a nice moment before Levy had come to interrupt!

And since when did Levy and Rohan were so close?

"Those guys sure do get along well. If only my group could be like that." sighed Lucy sitting at a distance.

"Who is that guy? Never seen him here before." Erza asked sitting next to Lucy as she noticed Rohan with the girls.

"Oh, he is Rohan Kishibe. He joined the same day as before. You both must have missed each other since he doesn't spend too much time in the guild." Lucy answered without taking her eyes of the group.

"Well let's meet this new guy." Erza said as she started walking towards the group but suddenly stumbled as she started to get dizzy. Even Makarov was getting dizzy and yawned.

"Are you alright master?" asked Mirajane when she saw him with a bored expression on his face.

"It's nothing I'm just sleepy.. It's him" muttered Makarov.

The White Haired Barmaid didn't hear the last thing but then she started to feel sleepy and stumble. Erza and the rest of the guild were falling to the ground in a deep sleep. Even Natsu and Grey were affected, and eventually lost the fight, falling asleep. Rohan found himself getting sleepy but noticing how everyone was falling asleep despite it not being that late in the afternoon, he figured something was not right.

"Heaven's Door." muttered Rohan summoning his stand and rewrote himself.

 **'I won't fall asleep at all.'**

Hearing footsteps, Roham turned around to see a man whose face was covered entirely, only his eyes were visible.

"Mystogan.." said Makarov looking at the Enigma.

Mystogan went to the request board to grab a job but was stopped as Rohan suddenly grabbed his hand. A look of surprise could be seen in his eyes when he saw Rohan unaffected by his sleep magic.

"Who exactly are you? The fact you were reaching for a job request, you are definitely a member of this guild. But why use magic on your guild members?" Rohan asked with suspicion.

"Hey, how come you're not affected by the sleeping magic?" asked Mystogan.

"Wrong answer."

Rohan was about to use Heaven's Door to extract information from him one way or the other but was interrupted.

"Mystogan is really timid so why don't you guys leave him alone" said a certain blonde haired wizard from the upper floor.

"Dogshit..." Rohan muttered.

Hearing this, a small laugh escaped from Mystogan's mouth , much to Laxus's annoyance.

"You have a pretty big mouth for a low rank wizard. You are talking to the strongest S class wizard. Have some respect." Laxus chastised.

"If they allowed someone like you in S-class, I'm pretty sure it must be a special case. I mean it's not everyday you see a dogshit among S-class wizards." Rohan replied with an icy voice.

"Damn you! That's enough!" yelled Laxus before he snapped his fingers.

At this, everyone was starting to wake up rubbing their eyes from their sleep, even Natsu who was normally was a heavy sleeper.

"That sensation.. Was that Mystogan?"

"That Bastard!"

"His Magic is really powerful"

"Mystogan?" Lucy asked cluelessly, feeling left out.

"He's one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail" replied Loke.

"For some reason he doesn't like people to see him- aaaaaaand surprisingly he is still present here." said Grey as he saw Mystogan standing next to Rohan.

Everyone was quite shocked to see Mystogan. It was the first time he was present among everyone while they were all awake.

"Why did you do that?" Mystogan asked Laxus not being used to people around him actually being awake.

"I want everyone, including you, to see what I do to idiots who try to overstep their boundaries" replied Laxus as he jumped down to ground floor facing Rohan.

"Laxus!"

"He's also here!"

"Laxus fight me!" Natsu suddenly shouted.

"I'm not interested in you. You are nowhere near Erza's level. Even if you can beat Erza or someone else, you stand no chance against me." Laxus said before again turning his attention towards Rohan.

"What's that supposed to mean!" asked Erza with a dark aura surrounding her making everyone feel scared.

"It means I'm the strongest!"

"I'll make you eat those word!" Natsu exclaimed while running towards Laxus.

Before he knew it Makarov managed to catch him with his Titan Magic crushing him down.

"There will be no fights happening today." Makarov warned in a serious tone.

"Too bad, old man, I'm already fighting this idiot." Laxus mocked while looking at Rohan.

With that said, Laxus threw a punch towards Rohan at lighting speed but the mangaka ducked easily avoiding it.

"Heaven's Door."

The next moment, Laxus was sent flying into a nearby pillar.

Everyone's mouth was hanging open as they observed the scene unfolding before them. They were barely able to follow Laxus's movements but Rohan's movements were invisible to them, even Makarov couldn't follow them.

"You know when I use my ability on people I usually knock them unconscious but not you. Wanna know why?" Rohan asked in a dangerously low voice as he slowly walked towards Laxus, "It's because I want you to mind your damn business and stop being a dogshit."

The lightning dragon slayer tried to stand upon his feet but immediately stumbled down. To him and non-stand users, he was looking perfectly fine but he was already turned into a book.

"Raging bolt." yelled Laxus in frustration.

Suddenly a thunderbolt fell from the sky on Rohan. Laxus smiled at this but was shocked to see Rohan still standing.

"I already have put a safety lock on you. You can't hurt me." Rohans voice was calm and leveled.

"Raging Bolt! Raging Bolt! Raging Bolt!"

Multiple bolt shoot from sky but much to everyone's shock, all of them missed Rohan. As if Laxus missed on purpose.

"Didn't you get it when I told you can't hurt me?" Rohan sounded bored.

 **'I cannot hurt Rohan Kishibe** '

That was already written on Laxus' forehead.

"Don't get cocky! Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus yelled in desperation shooting bolts of lightning from his mouth.

But just like his previous attacks, this one simply passed by Rohan's left arm.

"W-what? Impossible!" Laxus was shocked at this.

Even Mystogan was surprised at this, Laxus was undoubtedly one of the strongest S-class wizards yet this new guy was making him look like a amateur.

"Urgh! Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"

Laxus formed spears of lightning in his hands and hurled them at Rohan again and again. And just like before, none of them could touch Rohan as he continue to walk towards Laxus.

"N-no...it can't be...how is this possible?" Laxus cried in desperation and with a look of despair on his face.

"You really have a thick brain, don't you? When I told you, you can't hurt me that means you can't do it no matter what." Rohan drawled almost lazily as he pushed Laxus lightly making him fall on the floor.

"Let's see how should I end this? How about making you never able to use that stupid mouth of yours?" Rohan mused out loud, "How about never able to use your magic ever again?"

"N-no! You c-can't do this to me! G-get away from me, you monster!" Laxus shouted in utter terror and fear trying to get away from him.

"What's the matter? Not the Mr. Tough Wizard anymore?" Rohan mocked coldly.

"G-get away from me!" Laxus seethed before turning into lightning and teleporting to upper floor.

"That's enough, Rohan! There is no need to go any further." Makarov voice interjected, trying to stop the one sided stomp.

"You should have been more strict on your grandson. You do know well enough it's your fault too that he is such an annoying prick." Rohan said before getting back to his drink.

Everyone was still in shock from what they just witnessed, even Erza and Mystogan couldn't believe their eyes.

"Hey... flame brain, did...he... just make Laxus run away like a bitch?" Gerry uttered in shock.

"I...i think so, Ice stipper."

"A-a... S-class wizard d-defeated a-and humiliated so easily..." Erza stuttered.

"This guy... what kind of magic is he using? I have never such dangerous and strong magic" Makarov wondered while trying to figure out Rohan's magic abilities.

"This guy is far more dangerous that he pretend to be. Rohan, huh? Better stay out his way." Mystogan threw over his shoulder as he walked out of the guild.

The next couple of hours were really awkward as no one dared to say anything. Much to Rohan's delight, he got some time to peacefully work on his manga.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

"Let's give it a try again." Levy said to Rohan who was standing with an unsure look on his face.

"This is a bad idea." Rohan said sounding defeated.

"You won't know that unless you try" Levy insisted.

Right now, there were standing by the docks. Levy, as she promised, was teaching Rohan how to use Script magic. Taking a few moments to prepare himself, Rohan brought out his pen before writing a word in mid air.

'PLANK'

The word suddenly popped out and fell into the ocean and started to float.

"Did it work?" Rohan asked with in surprise. Hope swelling in his chest.

"It did. But I'm not sure how strong your magic is. Only one way to find out." Levy replied looking at Rohan who simply nodded before he readied himself to jump

"Wait!"Levy shouted as she spotted someone at a distance, "Isn't that Lucy, Natsu and Happy over there?"

"And you stopped because of that?" Rohan asked not interested in the mentioned people.

"Something is not right. They all seems too alert and tensed." Lucy pointed out.

"Hmm. That is true. Let's see what they are up to." Rohan said as he changed direction and started to talk towards them.

On their way, they saw Grey caught up with the group. Thanks to Grey and Natsu's habit of fighting and arguing each other, they overheard them. The group was heading to an island for a S-class mission. Grey refused at first but was persuaded to join them.

"Alright, let's go before Erza or someone else finds us." Lucy said ready to get on the goat.

"You guys do realise that only S class wizards are allowed to do a S-class job, right?" asked Rohan as they caught up to the group startling them.

"W-w-what?! No, you guys are m-mistak-"

"Oh even Rohan is here! Cool! You guys should join us" interrupted Natsu," The award for this job is 7 million Jewels!"

"I'm really not interested in money at all." Rohan answered bluntly.

"I expected as much from you. But I'm sure you might be interested in the nature of job itself." Grey said as he handed the job request to Rohan.

Like Grey predicted, Rohan did find the job rather unique and interesting.

' _Help Wanted in Galuna Island'_

 _'Lift the curse of the island!'_

 _'Goal: Destroy the Moon'_

 _'7,000,000 Jewels and a Celestial Key'_

"Destroying moon? This is rather interesting to see. What kind of curse is there?" muttered Rohan now really curious to see it himself.

This sounded like a perfect opportunity for him to get ideas for his work.

"Fine. I'll join you." Rohan finally said before looking at Levy, "What about you?"

"To be honest, I never accepted a S-class mission myself so I'm kinda curious." Levy mused "Yeah I'll join too."

"Alright! Let's go on our S-class mission" Natsu shouted all fired up.

Rohan knew master and the others wouldn't be happy hearing about this.

But whatever. Since when did he care about what other thought, especially when it came to his art and reality?

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Since Wendy is very open minded and cheerful person, so considering Rohan's personality, he would really be awkward near her due to him rarely talk to girls and was little shy around around his first love in his oneshots.**

 **Anyways, favourite, follow and don't forget to leave a review.**

 **EuSaint Dracul1 out for now.**


End file.
